


Siege Engines

by CaraLee



Series: A Good Team, A Good Show [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Here there be crack, Things Dick Grayson and Wally West Do Not Need Access To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Artemis is a troll, Robin and Kid Flash have put way too much thought into this, and Wally is jealous of his and Dick's best friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege Engines

**Author's Note:**

> From the YJ anon meme. The prompt and the first comment on the prompt, which is sorta part of the prompt...  
> Because of Reasons  
> Young Justice and a trebuchet.  
> Bonus points for every additional siege engine (Roy counts as a siege engine. Because).  
> ...Of his arms.  
> ...Robin+Wally+trebuchet. This is the ultimate threesome (in the most perfect non-sexy way).  
> ***  
> Takes place sometime in Season One

"Do we need to leave you three alone?" Artemis smirked at the indignant look Robin threw her. Wally didn't even seem to notice, he was so caught up in admiring the large piece of medieval weaponry that was set in the middle of the cave. (Why, she still didn't know. No one told her anything.)

Kaldur had the look on his face he tended to wear whenever Kid Moron and Wonder Boy got excited over something. A combination of strained patience and a wariness that would not be out of place on someone approaching a live bomb. He seemed to be considering his next step as the two younger boys began trading ideas for how to test it.

"Dude," Wally said indigently. "You can't besiege them with only one siege engine."

Robin looked at him like he was an idiot which, Artemis snickered, he really was. "So we get others." the "duh" was unsaid  but audible nonetheless. He pulled up his wrist computer and started typing. "I know where we can get a battering ram and some assault ladders. Oh! And a siege tower, though transporting that in from Themyscira might be a problem." he frowned, his forehead wrinkling above his sunglasses. "I wonder if Donna would fly it over."

Artemis blinked. "You know people on Themyscira?"

He didn't look up from his screen as he nodded, but Wally zipped over and scowled at their youngest member's back. "Dude! I thought you said I was still your best bro!"

Robin did look up this time, giving Wally an unimpressed look. (Seriously, how he did he manage to be so expressive through the sunglasses?) "Are we going to have this conversation every time?"

Kid Jealous crossed his over his chest and honest-to-God _pouted_ at the smaller boy. "First another red-head. _Two_ other red-heads, now another superhero. Does our bromance mean nothing to you?"

Robin rolled his eyes. (Artemis had no idea how she knew that was what he was doing.)

"Technically, you're the 'Other Red-head', KF. I met her _and_ RA before you ever became a speedster. As for Donna," he went back to typing. "Would it make you feel better if I said she's my _she'enedra_ and you're _te'sorthene?"_

Wally considered that a moment. "What about Roy and B-uh, the other one?"

"RA's _ánaaí._ " Robin shrugged. "Don't know about 'The Other One' yet."

Wally nodded. "Okay. I don't have a clue what any of those words mean, but okay." He squinted. "Wait. What _do_ those words mean? This isn't like the time you tricked me into insulting Batman in Russian is it?"

Robin grinned and said nothing.

"Roooooooob!" he whined. "Come on!"

_Recognizing Red Arrow, B06._

"Roy!" Wally was over by the zeta tube in an instant. "Whatareyoudoinghere? Rob'sbeingmeantomedoyoulikeourtrebuchetwhyareyouhe-mph!"

Red Arrow cut him off by planting his hand firmly over his face and pushing him to the side. "Slow down, Wally." he surveyed the cave. "Why is there a catapult in the cave?"

Artemis smirked. She'd asked that same question and was looking forward to someone else getting the rant. Wally was already swelling in indignation. "It's not a catapult. It's a trebuchet!" and he was off, detailing all the reasons a trebuchet was so much cooler than a catapult at such a high speed that everyone felt justified in ignoring him.

"So why is there a _trebuchet_ in the cave?" Red Arrow asked, his annoyance audible. "Are you planning on invading any medieval castles?"

"LexCorp, actually." Robin said casually with a smirk of his own. "But close enough."

Wally stopped rambling and squeezed himself past Artemis, bumping her unnecessarily on the way, to hover over Robin's shoulder. "But we need more siege engines first. One trebuchet isn't going to cut it."

Red Arrow looked over at Kaldur, who just shrugged. Artemis thought she shouldn't be enjoying their leader's torment as much as she was.

"You mean against his army of bodyguards, hired muscle, and top notch lawyers?" Red Arrow snorted. "No, one trebuchet should be able to handle that just fine." The sarcasm was so thick it could probably be sliced up and served on dessert plates.

Artemis had a thought. She paused. Considered it, weighed the pros against the cons, and almost discarded it. But her desire to one-up Red Arrow overtook her desire to keep her head down around him and she cleared her throat. "You don't just have a trebuchet anymore, Kid Idiot."

Wally glared at her. "We don't need the Amazons' siege towe-"

"Not that." Artemis cut him off and waved airily at at Red Arrow. "That. Or rather, according to some of the girls at school, 'those arms!'"

M'gann blushed, Robin sniggered, Kaldur looked like he dearly wanted to facepalm, Conner looked confused, and Wally as if he didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or jump to Red Arrow's defense. Red Arrow himself was rapidly turning a shade to rival his uniform.

_Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Wally's conversation is part of my headcannon.  
> The first two Not-English "nicknames" are Romani, the third is Diné Bizaad. They translate roughly to blood/oath/chosen sister, soul friend, and big brother. So no, this is not like the time that Robin tricked Kid Flash into insulting Batman in Russian.  
> Not that he'll ever tell him that.


End file.
